


Vamos a casa

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Harrymort - Freeform, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Harry sabe que es el momento de buscar a su alma gemela.





	Vamos a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beibis al fin pude venir a dejarlo completo, ahora que ya ha pasado un tiempro desde el Fanzine puedo subirlo~
> 
> Esta historia fue mi primera vez escribiendo algo con la temática Soulmate propiamente dicho, mi fic de "La alegoría de los corazones rotos" no es para nada un fic soulmate que haya sido pensado ni de cerca con esta temática y sus reglas, así que sin saber prácticamente nada de este universo me he atrevido a hacerlo... No me maten -?-

Harry mira la serpiente plateada enroscada en su antebrazo, suspira y se gira en la diminuta cama haciendo que el colchón rechine.

Odia los veranos, odia desde lo más profundo de su ser tener que volver cada verano a casa de los Dursley, no entiende cómo es tan necesario.

Dumbledore le habla de la protección cada vez que Harry lo enfrenta, diciendo que no volverá más, pero la idea es terrible y absurda.  
Debería de estar fuera.

Es el verano antes de su quinto año, y todos los chicos de su edad en Hogwarts que no han encontrado a su alma gemela dentro del castillo han tomado las mochilas, y se han ido a buscar por todas las comunidades mágicas de Europa.  
Harry también tiene que salir.

Siente esa necesidad asfixiante, que lo impulsa a ignorar todo lo que el director le ha dicho.  
Se sienta en el borde de la cama, y su mirada se enganchan en los enormes ojos amarillos de Hedwig que gira la cabeza ligeramente.

—¿Tú también crees que es una pérdida de tiempo? —la lechuza agita las alas y sale volando por la ventana abierta— Eso mismo pensé —responde Harry sonriéndole al cielo estrellado, en el cual se pierde la mancha blanca que es Hedwig.

Se pone de pie y abre su baúl de forma apresurada en busca de su mochila. No puede llevar todo, pero con dinero suficiente y algunas mudas de ropa tendrá hasta el final del verano. No puede hacer magia, pero cuenta con poder cambiar algo de oro por dinero muggle.

Sus manos se encuentran con la fluida tela de la capa de invisibilidad, y se detiene antes de meterla en la mochila. La mejor opción es cubrirse con ella y volar hasta Londres.

El corazón le late acelerado en el pecho. Está haciendo lo correcto.

Sale de la habitación ignorando los ronquidos de su tío. Baja por las escaleras teniendo cuidado de saltar el quinto escalón desde arriba, que rechinaba bajo la más mínima presión. Cuando llega a la puerta de entrada, toma las llaves del tazón de porcelana, abre la puerta y se las embolsa. Dudley siempre las pierde y nadie las echará de menos realmente, cuando vuelva por su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, después de encontrar a su pareja, necesitará como entrar.

Cierra la puerta a su espalda y escucha cómo los arbustos se mueven.

—Regresa a casa Harry —no la reconoce, pero la mujer de cabello rosado tiene una varita en la mano. Mira a través de su cuerpo invisible a la puerta de madera, no duda ni por un momento, ella sabe de la capa.

No hace ni un solo ruido mientras se desliza por la calzada de piedra. No aleja los ojos de la varita y sus manos se aferran a la túnica cuando grita un Accio que no surte efecto.

—Harry, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que tienes que quedarte en casa —los vellos de la nuca se le erizan ¿lo están vigilando? ¿Acaso cree que necesita una niñera? Harry ignora la voz en su cabeza que le dice que de hecho sí, es un niño huyendo de casa.

— ¿Harry? —la bruja lo llama un par de veces más, él sigue caminando lo más silencioso que puede, pero pisa sin darse cuenta un capullo de rosal seco que cruje y hace que la varita le apunte.

Los rayos de luz vuelan y ya no le importa, sólo echa a correr.

Corre por la oscura calle, huyendo sin estar seguro exactamente de a dónde va, pero cuando al fin se detiene a tomar aire y mira a su alrededor. Está en ese viejo parque en el que Dudley acostumbra acosar niños pequeños.

Las oscuras nubes se arremolinan en el cielo. Se acerca una tormenta a la ciudad.

Un chasquido suena del otro lado del parque ¿Dumbledore ha enviado a más personas a buscarlo? Está tentado a escapar y entonces lo oye, Sirius grita su nombre, llamándolo del otro lado de la calle. Lo ha extrañado tanto, y está tentado a correr directo a sus brazos, pero la serpiente enroscada en su brazo empieza a quemar.

Las cosas han empezado a moverse, no puede ir y esconderse ¡su alma gemela lo está llamando! No necesita pensarlo dos veces, con una última mirada de anhelo a su padrino, se dirige al pequeño bosque del otro lado del parque, sólo para que la capa le sea arrancada del cuerpo.  
Remus se encuentra frente a él, el trozo de tela nacarada en su mano y una mueca de desaprobación en el rostro.

—Nos preocupaste Harry, Dumbledore te dijo que te quedarás en casa.

Harry siente que la sangre le hierve, la marca parece estrangularle el brazo.

Ni siquiera es un movimiento consciente, sólo da un paso atrás, y mira a un costado de su antiguo profesor.

_Está ahí._

De pie, casi escondido en la sombra de un enorme sauce llorón puede distinguir su figura. Si no fuera su alma gemela no podría verlo, pero lo es, y su presencia brilla en la oscuridad, como una deliciosa señal de peligro.

_¡Oh, está tan mal!_

Lo reconoce al instante, no hay forma de que no lo haga cuando la casi escucha sisear la serpiente que es su marca, y la cicatriz duele como si la cabeza se le fuera a partir en dos.

Traga.

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, no siente culpa, y es eso mismo lo que lo hace dudar ¿de verdad no hay otra forma de que pueda llegar a esos brazos? la respuesta es obvia, no hay otra manera, su pareja no lo llevará con él a menos que demuestre que está de su lado.

Aparta la mirada de la figura oculta y mira a Remus a los ojos. Es un hombre maravilloso, y le romperá el corazón a su padrino, pero no importa nada más.

—Lo siento Remus —susurra en voz baja, el Lupin le sonríe con gentileza, cree que se disculpa por huir. Harry piensa que está bien, no necesita saberlo—. _Avada Kedavra._

El destello de luz verde ilumina la noche, no se da cuenta de que los magos enviados por Dumbledore lo bastante cerca se congelan un segundo y luego corren en dirección a él. Sólo tiene ojos para el hombre que sale de las sombras, caminando como si el mundo entero le perteneciera.

No se da cuenta de que docenas de mortifagos salen del bosque también, ni de la matanza que llevan a cabo sobre los magos de la Luz que esa noche fueron llamados para llevarlo a casa. Sólo nota su cuerpo estremecerse cuando Lord Voldemort se detiene frente a él.

No se parece en nada a lo que vio en ese cementerio, su pareja es un hombre hermoso de treinta años, con ojos rojos brillantes de orgullo y aceptación tendiéndole una mano que Harry toma sin pensarlo.

—Es hora de ir a casa Harry —su corazón se acelera, sólo puede sonreír y asentir.

Voldemort lo rodea por la cintura y cuando sus labios se posan en los de Harry, desaparecen.

La serpiente plateada en el brazo de Harry sisea, pero a Harry le parece que más bien ronronea de lo complacida que suena.

**Author's Note:**

> Estás semanas me ha costado muchísimo actualizar o siquiera revisar alguna de las plataformas en las que publico porque me he dedicado al dibujo, más por necesidad que por gusto ya que he estado haciendo dibujos para comisiones y esas cosas, al final terminé abriendo comisiones de fics también, por si quisieran pasarse a ver son tristemente baratas.
> 
> Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que siempre me dan, y de todo corazón me haría muy feliz subir historias más seguido, así que fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió.
> 
> Los amo a todos bebés~
> 
> Besitos~


End file.
